Le Chaperon violet
by Phoenix penna
Summary: Laissez-moi vous conter l'histoire du Chaperon violet...Vous savez, celle de Fujitora, qui avait pour mission de ramener le tête de Law et Luffy, au vieu Garp qui sombrait dans la folie. L'histoire où Issho croisa un loup sur le chemin de Marineford... [ Défi du Forum de tous les périls ]


Voici ma réponse au défi lançait par **Grise** sur la rubrique **Chic, t'es chiche** du **Forum de tous les périls.** Grise tu m'as laissé le choix quant au loup que rencontre Fujitora et j'espère que celui que j'ai choisi te conviendra. Je pense que je me suis éloigné de ce que tu attendais (c'est à dire quelque chose de marrant) mais j'espère que tu apprécieras tout de même !

 **Rating T** : **attention certaines scènes peuvent être considérées violentes !**

 **Disclamer : One Piece et ses personnages n'appartiennent qu'à Oda !**

* * *

Fujitora avait une mission à accomplir.

Il y'a de cela des jours, Monkey D. Garp lui avait demandé une faveur qu'il avait été contraint d'accepter. Le vieil homme, ancien héros de leur organisation, tombait peu à peu dans les méandres infinies de la folie. Le courageux combattant avait été remplacé par un vieux croulant fiévreux qui peinait à se rappeler de son nom. Dans ses nombreux délires insensés, un jeune loup nommé Luffy était son petit fils de sang et de chair. Un loup ! Une de ces créatures abominables qui répandaient le chaos sur terre et détruisaient les vies. Il avait juré il y'a unr décennie déjà de protéger les hommes de ces démons qui possèdaient les yeux d'un homme et les crocs d'un loup.

Garp, dans sa folie, lui avait demandé de ramener son prétendu petit-fils pour qu'il s'excuse avant de disparaître, de la mort de son second petit fils, un dénommé Ace. Fujitora et tous ses collègues, avaient refusés de voir le parallèle avec un autre loup tristement célèbre, Portgas D. Ace. Le chaperon violet avait accepté cette mission, en souvenir de ce grand homme qu'il avait admiré pour sa ténacité et sa determination sans failles face à ses ennemis.

Pendant des semaines, le chasseur avait traqué sans relâche le loup, le suivant dans les contrées sauvages où il s'aventurait. Il l'avait finalement retrouvé dans une forêt aux arbres immenses dont la cime touchait presque le ciel immense. Son combat avec Luffy avait été dangereux et impitoyable, rythmé par les coup de crocs et de griffes. Ensemble, ils avaient dansé entre les arbres, s'échangeant des coups brutaux. Fujitora revoit encore les yeux chocolats du jeune loup, où dansait une flamme insatiable, ainsi que les poils hérissés de sa queue noir et de sa tignasse. Dans sa main, sa lame pesait son poids quand il l'abattit pour affliger au loup l'ultime coup qui lui prendrait la vie.

Mais au lieu de rencontrer le cou de Luffy, son épée trancha la nuque de Trafalgar Law. Le sang gicla quand la lame déchira la carotide et sa course se stoppa seulement après avoir décapité la tête du loup recherché par ses pairs. Tombant lourdement au sol, le tête du loup onyx roula dans la terre où le sang se répandit comme une coulée de lave. Fujitora n'entendait que le son de son coeur dans la forêt sinistre. On aurait dit que les oiseaux s'étaient tus pour pleurer en silence la mort du loup. On aurait dit que le vent avait cessé de souffler pour que son murmure ne viennent pas rompre le silence mortuaire de la nature. Cet instant qui parut durer des heures, fut rompu par le cris déchirant du loup survivant. Luffy rampa jusqu'au corps décapité, essayant tristement de rapprocher la tête de Trafalgar du reste de son corps. La petit corps du loup était secoué de soubresauts provoqués par ses sanglots. Le chaperon violet s'était avancé dans le dos du loup, doucement, comme un chat devant sa proie. Il s'était tenu au-dessus de lui, lui permettant d'apercevoir les larmes intarissables qui dévalaient sur les joues poupines du loup. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de le décapiter à son tour.

Fujitora revenait chez lui, à Marineford, avec dans un panier, la tête des deux loups décédés. Peut être qu'avec ces loups, l'esprit tourmenté de Garp pourrait s'apaiser, qu'il pourrait quitter ce monde en paix avec lui-même. La forêt qu'il traversait paisiblement était sombre, la lumière ne filtrant que peu à cause de l'épais feuillage des arbres. Une bourrasque plus violente que les autres fit s'envoler sa longue cape violette dans les airs. Ramenant sa capuche tombée sur sa tête, il ne remarqua que tardivement la silhouette cachée dans les sous-bois. Quand cette dernière se détacha finalement des ombres de la forêt, le chaperon dégaina son épée au tranchant irréprochable et encore tachée de sang. Une jeune femme se tenait devant lui dans une robe blanche et une cape rouge couvrait ses délicates épaules. Cependant sa beauté n'éclipsa pas les oreilles canines grises ainsi que la queue poilue de la même couleur qui battait dans l'air. Ce n'était pas une femme. C'était une louve.

Positionnant ses pieds avec soin, Fujitora se préparait au combat qui allait sûrement suivre. À sa plus grande surprise la louve ne grogna pas, ni ne montra ses canines affutées. Les oreilles rabattues en arrière, la jeune louve le regardait avec stupeur voir même avec peur. Le chasseur vit la terreur grandir en elle au point qu'elle en lâcha son panier d'osier qui vient s'échouer sur le sol couvert de mousse, au moment où la louve s'effondrait à genoux.

"- Ce sont les odeurs de Luffy et Law..." murmura-t-elle

Les yeux de la louve grise ne se détournaient pas du panier comme si ses pires cauchemars allaient en sortir pour la hanter jusqu'à la fin de ses malheureux jours. Ses membres tremblaient au même rythme que le frémissement de sa queue, et ses yeux se remplissaient progressivement d'eau. Fujitora aurait pu avoir pitié d'elle si elle n'avait pas été une louve.

"- Qu'avez-vous fait ?" quémanda la louve inconnue

Il haussa un sourcil face à la question stupide de la créature agenouillée devant lui. La réponse était évidente et ce même pour un homme qui ne possédait pas le flaire de cette louve.

"- J'ai tué des abominations," déclara sobrement le chasseur

Un brin de folie dansa dans les yeux hagards de la louve. La grise se releva sur ses jambes chancelantes, s'aidant de l'arbre le plus proche d'elle. Ses mains fixaient au tronc, elle affrontait hargneusement le jugement porté par son regard.

"- Ils n'étaient pas des abominations...Ils étaient des héros qui avaient sauvés des hommes comme des loups de la mort ! Ils représentaient notre espoir de connaître la paix ! s'écria-t-elle furieusement

\- Les loups ne sauvent pas les hommes. Ils les mangent," rappela le chasseur

Malgré ses paroles déterminées, les mots de la louve l'avaient interpellés. Elle prétendait que ces loups avaient sauvé des hommes. Pour quelle obscure raison se seraient-ils donnés cette peine ? Les têtes lourdes dans la panier ensanglanté lui rappelèrent que sa question resterait sans réponse.

Réaffirmant sa prise sur son épée, le chaperon s'approcha lentement de la jeune louve effondrée. Ses chaussures en cuire épais laissaient dans le sol, recouvert par les feuilles d'automne, les marques de leurs passages. Et à chaque nouveau pas ancré dans la boue, la fin de la louve était un peu plus proche. Elle était à portée de main. Fujitora apercevait la cage thoracique de la créature se soulevait dans un rythme saccadé et effréné. Ses longs cheveux grisâtres pendaient lamentablement autour de son visage fin, dans l'espoir vain de masquer les larmes de détresses qui creusaient des sillons dans sa peau. La main du chasseur se fit plus ferme sur le manche de la lame, les muscles de son bras se crispant.

Il allait prendre son élan quand une main délicate le saisit par le poignée, l'obligeant à arrêter son mouvement. Les yeux mouillés l'observaient avec tant de haine et de rage, qu'il était persuadé que si un regard pouvait tuer, il serait déjà mort depuis longtemps.

"- Le Chaperon violet...Celui qui protège les hommes, fidèle garde qui veille sur l'humanité. On le dit remplit d'une sagesse et d'une bienveillance sans borne," récita-t-elle d'une voix vide

La louve n'avait pas besoin de lui rappeler la signification de son surnom. Fujitora se souvient parfaitement du jour terrible où un homme le lui avait attribué. Une meute venait de décimer un village tranquille et autrefois paisible. Ils avaient violé les femmes et tué les hommes, avec tant de barbarie que les murs du village s'étaient imprégnés la couleur du sang. Le chasseur était arrivé bien trop tard, le festin de ces monstres était largement entamé et les survivants peu nombreux. Faisant fi de toute raison, il s'était jeté corps et âme dans un combat désavantagé contre toutes ces créatures. Pourtant il avait refusé d'abandonner et son corps portait encore les traces de ce jour comme l'éternel rappel de son retard. Fujitora avait sauvé peu de personnes ce jour funeste. Mais les survivants du village l'avaient nommé le Chaperon violet. Le gardien des hommes qui erre dans le monde, vêtue d'une longue cape violette. Comment oublier ce nom ?

"- Tu n'es qu'une machine qui tue sans chercher à comprendre ! Tu ne mérites pas le nom de sage mais seulement celui de monstre. Tu as assassiné Luffy, le meilleur d'entre nous !" l'accusa-t-elle

Ces accusations n'auraient pas dû l'atteindre mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être touché. Le chasseur avait offert sa vie à ce rêve, une utopie où les hommes ne souffriraient plus de la peur constante provoquée par les loups. Un monde idéal dans lequel les enfants pourraient parcourir les forêts sans craindre de finir dans l'estomac du grand méchant loup. L'insulte de la louve le mit dans un tel état de rage que son épée se souleva dans les airs sans qu'il n'en ait réellement conscience.

"- Ça suffit !" ordonna le chasseur

Dans sa colère, Fujitora ne prêta pas attention à l'ouverture qu'il venait de créer dans sa garde. Il ne remarqua pas non plus les griffes qui jaillissaient des mains de la jeune louve, s'enfonçant dans la terre. Il ne vit rien venir, trop absorbé par le coup qu'il s'apprêtait à assener. Les yeux furieux de la louve furent les derniers qu'il croisa, ceux qui hanteront ses cauchemars les décennies suivantes. Mais le dernier éclat coloré que ses yeux perçurent, ne fut pas celui des yeux bruns de la louve. C'étaient ses cheveux soyeux, d'un gris clair, qui restèrent gravés dans sa mémoire. La dernière vision que la vie lui offrit avant de le priver de sa vue.

"- Tu n'as pas été capable de voir les nuances qui composent ce monde. Soit maudit, Chaperon violet, à ne plus admirer ce monde pour lequel tu te bat,

" lui cracha-t-elle

La louve disparut comme elle était apparue, dans les ombres insondables de la forêt. La nuit suivante, Fujitora affronta seul la douleur causée par les griffes acérées de la jeune louve, son sang chaud inondant son visage. Par miracle, le chasseur en errant sur les sentiers forestiers réussit à atteindre un village où il s'effondra, toujours chargé de son fardeau maudit. Dans ses hallucinations causées par la douleur, il revivait sans cesse cette scène tragique. Cette louve, il la nomma Grise, en souvenir de cette chevelure qui fut son dernier souvenir du monde.

Une fois que ses plaies furent pansés, il quitta le village qui l'avait recueillit et soigné, uniquement accompagné de son panier, de son épée et d'une canne.

Privé de sa vue, Fujitora dut redécouvrir le monde à travers ses autres sens. Un jour, perdu sur une route qui lui paraissait sans fin, le Chaperon croisa un homme. L'étranger remarqua que le voyageur était aveugle et il proposa alors à Fujitora de l'aider à rejoindre le prochain village. Et le chasseur accepta car il n'entendit pas l'anticipation dans la voix de l'homme ou encore la perfidie qui s'y cachait. Le matin suivant il était détroussé du peu d'argent qu'il lui restait. Le gardien de l'humanité fit une amer découverte : les hommes aussi peuvent mentir. Ainsi, sans ses yeux, le chasseur apprit à écouter.

Alors que l'hiver approchait dangereusement, sur la route qui devait le mener à Marineford, le Chaperon violet croisa le chemin d'une fillette apeurée. Elle se jeta contre ses jambes, le forçant à s'adosser contre l'arbre le plus proche. Elle baragouinait des phrases sans queue ni tête à une vitesse affolante qui aurait fait perdre ses moyens à plus d'un homme. Pourtant Fujitora réussit à comprendre qu'elle était poursuivie, qu'on allait la tuer. Cette fillette terrifiée qu'il embarqua avec lui se nommait Red. Des jours durant, ils traversèrent les forêts et les routes à la recherche d'un abris où ils ne craindraient pas pour leur vie. Au fil des jours, le chasseur s'était attaché à cette gamine à la voix douce et mélodieuse mais d'où une pointe d'impertinence surgissait fréquemment. L'aveugle se questionnait souvent sur l'apparence de sa jeune comparse : de quelle couleur étaient ses yeux ? Sa peau était-elle claire comme la crème ou d'un teint chaud comme la cannelle ? Ses cheveux étaient-ils aussi indomptable qu'elle ? Tant de détails que Fujitora ne pourrait jamais voir et qu'il se résigna à ignorer. Comment apprécier la beauté d'une personne que l'on devait imaginer ? Autant rester aveugle.

Red lui parlait quelques fois de sa famille qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais si ce n'était dans ses songes. Un après-midi, la môme lui avait décrit chacun des siens : sa mère, tendre et généreuse, son père qui était à la fois fort et humble, ou son frère cadet qui à l'époque ne parlait à peine.

"- Tora ? Qu'est ce que tu caches dans ton panier ?" se risqua-t-elle un matin

Red s'était mise en tête de le surnommer ainsi quand il s'était présenté le jour de leur rencontre. D'après elle, le chasseur ressemblait à un vieux tigre et que par conséquent ce surnom était fait pour lui. Il ne s'en était pas plein, tant que cela amusait la gamine.

"- Rien du tout," affirma-t-il

Il lui avait menti, mais il valait mieux qu'elle ignore le contenu de ce panier, elle avait trop souffert pour devoir affronter des loups. Même morts.

Fujitora vit son monde volait en mille morceaux, une fois de plus, un soir d'hiver. Red faisait souvent des cauchemars, le massacre de sa famille la hantant tel un fantôme impitoyable. Cependant, ce soir là, les cauchemars de la fillette s'étaient faits plus virulents qu'habituellement. Le chasseur l'entendait très clairement sangloter et gémir dans son semblant de sommeil. Ne tenant plus, il s'était approché doucement dans la nuit noir pour tenter d'apaiser la môme.

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, il l'avait touché. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient déjà frôlés et plus d'une fois Red lui avait servit de guide dans les chemins sinueux des forêts. Mais c'était différent cette fois-ci.

Fujitora passa d'abord une main réconfortante dans le dos de sa camarade de voyage tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes près de l'oreille. Malgré tous ses efforts, Red restait inconsolable. Le Chaperon tenta de passer une main dans les cheveux de la fillette. Il fut surpris par leur incroyable douceur malgré les noeuds monstrueux qui s'y trouvaient. Un petit rire lui échappa en imaginant la gamine hyperactive entrain d'essayer de démêler ses noeuds dans un ruisseau glacé par les températures basses.

Les caresses qu'il prodiguait à l'enfant semblaient calmer ses mauvais rêves. Fujitora continua pendant de longues minutes, remontant toujours un peu plus sa main dans la chevelure indisciplinée de la fillette et accrochant ses doigts dans les noeuds. Puis il se figea. Sous ses doigts, une texture douce et duveteuse s'étendait sur une large parcelle. Au tendre contact, il se figea et il regretta pour la première fois depuis une éternité de ne plus posséder ses yeux pour vérifier ses suppositions. Sa main tremblante se dirigea vers la bouche de Red et força la barrière de ses lèvres pour tâter ses canines. Elles étaient trop longues et tranchantes pour un humain. Refusant de voir l'évidence le chasseur saisit ses mains pour toucher ce qui aurait dû être des ongles plats et non des griffes acérées. Fujitora ne poussa pas le vice jusqu'à vérifier si sa protégée était dotée d'une queue velue. Parce que malgré toute sa volonté il ne pouvait pas nier la vérité. Red était une louve.

"- Tora ?" chuchota-t-elle d'une voix endormie

Les mains du Chaperon violet se crispèrent sur les épaules de la petite louve encore perdue dans les affres du sommeil. Des semaines qu'ils voyageaient ensemble, qu'ils dormaient côte à côte au coin du feu et partageaient leurs repas. Il devrait la tuer. C'était son devoir de purifier le monde de ces monstres. C'était son devoir de protéger les hommes. Une de ses main quitta le corps tremblant de la petite pour se refermer sur le manche froid de son épée. Il n'avait qu'à faire un seul mouvement précis pour tuer la louve, il ne pouvait pas la rater à cette distance.

Les paroles de Grise resurgirent soudainement dans son esprit. Il se souvint de la fougue de la belle louve quand elle lui parla de Luffy, qu'elle le peignit tel un héros. Un loup au coeur d'homme. Cette fillette n'était pas comme ces abominations qu'il avait combattu tout au long de sa vie et il ne pouvait s'imaginer qu'elle devienne comme eux. Fujitora se remémora les discussions qu'il avait eut avec Red sur sa famille. Elle avait eut une mère, un père et un frère. Elle avait pleuré à leur mort, elle avait supplié les dieux de les lui rendre. Comme un homme.

"- Tora, est-ce que tu vas me tuer ?" lui souffla-t-elle dans un sanglot mal contenu

Pleurait-elle ? La main libre du chasseur remonta jusqu'aux joues de la louve où il sentit d'épaisses larmes fuir les yeux de la fillette. Il en ramassa quelques unes de son doigt qu'il porta à sa bouche. Les larmes de Red avait le même goût salé que les siennes, le même goût que celles d'un homme.

Le Chaperon violet avait toujours été fidèle à ses idéaux et à son devoir. Jamais il n'avait renoncé à se battre pour eux, jamais il n'avait rechigné à sacrifier les choses qui étaient les plus chers à ses yeux. Mais cette fois ci, Fujitora décida d'être égoïste et de ne pas écouter le murmure du devoir qui le suppliait de tuer la louve. Il en était incapable. Il laissa tomber son arme.

"- Je ne te blesserai jamais Red. Jamais," la rassura-t-il en l'enveloppant dans ses bras

Sous la nuit étoilée d'hiver, le Chaperon violet, l'infaillible protecteur des hommes et chasseur craint, disparut dans les ombres de la forêt. Fujitora ne retourna jamais à Marineford apporter les têtes de Luffy et de Law à Monkey D. Garp. Il se contenta de les enterrer au pied d'un arbre le matin suivant, avant le réveil de la gamine, marquant l'emplacement d'une croix. C'était la seule chose que le chasseur pouvait faire pour ces loups qu'il avait injustement tué. Leur mort peserait sur sa conscience jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il repensa une fois de plus à Grise qui rêvait de paix entre les hommes et les loups et qui avait vu ses espoirs reduits à néants par la morts de ces loups. Fujitora ne pourrait jamais réparer ce qu'il avait brisé.

Aucun chasseur ne revit celui qui avait été considéré comme le plus sage et l'un des plus courageux d'entre eux. Les hommes finirent par oublier la rumeur du Chaperon violet, pourfendeur des grands méchants loups, pour d'autres légendes.

Fujitora préféra lui aussi oublier la signification originel de ce nom. Une autre signification vit le jour, donnée par une fillette devenue une louve, et qui s'appropria ce nom maudit.

"- Ce nom est celui d'un chasseur, Red, pas celui d'une nounou pour louve," lui asséna-t-il un jour où elle n'avait pas cessé d'user du nom tabou

Red avait tournoyé sur elle-même pour lui faire face, faisant voleter gracieusement le bas de son unique robe. L'aveugle la lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire la semaine précédente et le jeune fille arrêtait de la porter seulement la nuit.

"- Je l'aime bien ce nom, débuta-elle, Tu resteras à jamais mon éternel gardien enveloppé dans sa cape violette."

Et elle avait continué à virevolter dans la forêt en marmonnant la mélodie d'une lointaine musique.

Garp n'émergea jamais des abysses de la folie et ses illusions, où Luffy était son petit fils, laissèrent la place à un vieux conte que l'homme répétait de jour comme de nuit. L'histoire évoquait un petit chaperon rouge qui se rendait chez sa grand-mère. Celle-ci avait été remplacée par une louve qui s'était faufilée sous les draps de la vieille dame. La fillette naïve faillit finir dans l'estomac de la grande méchante louve mais un brave chasseur empêcha cette tragédie de se produire. Ce conte, l'ancien chasseur le faisait résonner inconsciemment de sa voix puissante dans tout Marineford, rappelant à chacun des chasseurs pour quelles raisons ils se battaient.


End file.
